


Solo Autoerotic Dysfunction

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Singles Awareness Day.<br/>Kakashi doesn't need anyone else to give him pleasure, all he needs is a good book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Autoerotic Dysfunction

Written for Singles Awareness Day (the alternative to Valentines Day)  
Solo Kakashi  
Rated: M (just to be safe)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kakashi relaxed back onto his bed stark naked. His uniform was neatly folded and placed inside the laundry hamper, his vest was on its’ hanger with his hitae-ate and his mask was folded neatly on his pillow. He had closed the windows, pulled down the blinds and drawn the curtains to ensure his privacy. The soft light from his desk lamp barely illuminated the room. He drew a hand up his body sensually, caressing all of his sensitive erogenous zones. It was the evening of Valentines Day and, predictably, he was alone tonight. Alone with his porn, and tonight he had virginal porn, a new book that he hadn’t even removed from its’ protective plastic covering. Just thinking about opening his package sent little shivers running up and down his spine. He could hardly wait.

He knew that his friends and co-workers thought that he was strange, he was the only, completely, single ninja that he knew. Tenzou, Gai and Ebisu were all, independently, sleeping with the same cleaning lady; Iruka was screwing his way through the single mothers’ population of Konoha. Asuma and Kurenai were an exclusive couple, as were Genma and Raido, and he had his suspicions about Ibiki and Anko as well. He refused to think about his students, but enough rumours had reached his ears to know that they were no longer single. Rumours were also whispered about the Hokage and her assistant but Kakashi had no wish to confirm those either.

He glanced at the plastic-covered little book and sighed gently. He caressed it and slowly, reverently, raised it up so that he could run his sensitive lips over the hardened edge of the plastic. Desire curled in his belly as he teased open the packaging and he breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of ink and paper. He reached in with his thumb and forefinger, drawing the untouched paper out slowly. He let the empty, used, plastic covering drift to the floor, dismissing it from his mind. He ran the unopened book up and down his chest, delighting in the feel of it against his skin, needing to feel it against his lips as well. The cover was so incredibly smooth, he wriggled in his enjoyment. 

Tilting the book upright, he teased his nipples with the base of the spine, before gently easing the first page open. His eager eyes drank in the words, drowned in the sensations they conveyed. He shifted until he was holding the book in one hand and let the other drift down his body, butterfly touches teasing him just as he liked it. He cupped his own balls gently and rolled him in his hand as he began to read. He teased himself in time with the story line. When it got hot he sped up, and when there was filler he went back to gentle touches. He drew his knees up and ran his fingers up and down his inner thigh before dropping down to gently touch his anus. He spent the entire chapter playing around with his ass, touching it and teasing it but not penetrating it.

With each chapter that he read he played with a different part of his body, still keeping in time with the rhythm of the story. He held himself back from orgasm deliberately, what if he missed the hottest scene in the book because he had just blown his load? Sweat was beading on his body and his balls were tight enough to burst when he finished the last chapter, his nipples were red from the exuberance of his pinching. Grinning to himself he flicked back to the best scene; he quickly re-read it and closed his eyes to keep the memory clear. He lowered one hand to his leaking erection; the other he wrapped around his own throat, slowly he began to squeeze with both.

As his lungs tightened so did his groin, his lower hand pumping in time to his speeding heart rate. The erotic sounds of his own gasping breaths were like poetry in his ears and opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. Finally, he felt the coil snap. His hips jerked up and his head rocked back as his orgasm ripped through him. Splatters of his own essence hit him in the face, one going right into his open mouth. He removed his hand from his throat and swallowed convulsively as his body unwound. He felt totally relaxed and completely boneless. No release that he had ever experienced with another person had ever felt as powerful. He turned his head to gaze lovingly at his, no longer virginal, book; what did he need another person for when he had these beauties?


End file.
